drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan's First Kiss
Megan's First Kiss is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 7, 2007. Plot Megan's secretive behavior leads Drake and Josh to believe she is up to something. In the beginning, when Drake and Josh entered the living room, Megan abruptly ended her phone call pretending she was never on the phone. Also, Megan comes into their room while they are playing with their clackers and measures their necks with a tape measure and asks them what they are doing on Saturday. After spying on her (in disguise as Irish Jews) in The Premiere, it turns out that Megan has a boyfriend named Corey, whom she has been dating for 7 weeks, but they embarrass Corey, causing him to break up with Megan. The next day Walter talks to them about how the boys ruined their little sister's first relationship and they start to feel bad. To solve the problem, Drake and Josh apologize to Corey so he can go out with Megan again. This involved giving him their pants along with the alarm clock and the guitar. However, when Josh goes to The Premiere to pick up his paycheck from his boss Helen, he sees Corey dating another girl, Monica (who he has been dating for a month). When Drake and Josh interrupt Megan's date, she says "I'm going to do such illegal things to them". Drake and Josh tell Megan the truth about Corey and about how he is dating Monica, and how Corey lied to Megan. Megan is angered by this, and proceeds to break up with Corey while Monica breaks up with Corey as well right after revealing the truth to Megan that she was once his girlfriend. Megan asks Drake and Josh to take her home and they agreed to it after they wanted to "teach Corey a lesson". However, Megan neglected to tell them that Corey knew kung fu. In the end Megan did get her first, and second kiss. She kisses Drake and Josh on the cheek and says "I love you guys." Quotes Corey: Give me your pants. Josh: Our PANTS?! Cory: Both of you, pants. Drake: They're not even gonna fit you! Corey: I'll grow into them! Josh: Drake, you are never gonna believe what happened! Drake: Mrs. Hayfer died? Josh: No! Monica: '''Megan I used to be his girlfriend. '''Megan: Will you guys please drive me home? Josh: 'Course we will... Drake: Right after we teach Corey a little lesson. Josh: Yes, the hard way. his shoes off Josh: You could've told us he knew kung fu. Drake: Yeah, he knew kung fu real good. Megan: Drake and Josh on the cheek I love you guys... Drake: Megan said she loved us! Josh: I know... Drake: Dude, you're crying! Josh: ....He kicked me in the throat. Trivia *Drake and Josh's disguises are of Hasidic Jews. *This is one of the few episodes where Megan actually shows some genuine compassion for her brothers and they, in turn, show some compassion for her. *Irony: This is the only episode where Megan doesn't play a prank on them or something similar, despite how suspicious they were. *At this point Megan goes to the lower school of Belleview high school which is for middle schoolers grades 6-8. *A blooper of this episode can be seen in the Sam and Cat episode #'BlooperEpisode.' *The Megan scream sound the same from the episode, Tree House. *This is the last episode featuring Drake and Josh's school. *In the cold open, one of Josh's french fry measurements has (Wow!!) written next to it, a possible allusion to the Wow! Signal Goofs *How were Drake and Josh able to contact Monica (Corey's second girlfriend)? It might possibly be that they all ran into each other at school and the boys told Monica about Corey cheating on her. *It is surprising that Drake and Josh were not kicked out of the screening area at the premiere for disrupting a movie both times they had done so. *Josh mentioned Helen did not pay him the full amount he should get in his paycheck, and Helen said she only does this to save money. In reality, it is illegal for an employer to do this to any of their workers. In this case, Helen can be arrested and face immediate dismissal from her job. *Despite the title of this episode, Megan and Corey do not kiss in the episode. They come close to doing so twice but are interrupted both times by Drake and Josh. *Megan was actually kissed before. Drake and Drew kissed her at different times in Drew & Jerry. **However, this may have been referring to a romantic kiss. *Although it makes sense for the scene, nothing can be heard playing in the movie theater in the episode. *Corey most likely should've been arrested for brutally beating Drake and Josh in the movie theatre, he may have gotten arrested off-screen. *In the scene where Drake and Josh apologize to Corey about embarrassing him and Megan and giving him their pants, it's afternoon time, but in the next scene where Josh is at the movie theater getting his paycheck from Helen and rushing back home telling Drake everything about Corey having another girlfriend, you can see closely that Drake and Josh look like their wearing their same pants from before and it's nighttime. *Drake and Josh tell Megan about Corey dating another girlfriend, then she gets mad at him and breaks up with him about that, it seems very odd because Drake and Josh date whoever they want whenever they're on dates so what's wrong with either Megan or Corey dating whoever they want as well? Category:Episodes Category:Season Four